The best Team
by eliamarie101
Summary: Natsu knew as soon as he saw Lucy and heard her sing that he wanted her. Lucy is a singer and Natsu is in a band when Natsu decides he wants Lucy to be his girlfriend. After both start losing fans they decide to team up and make an album together to gain more fans. Lucy still dealing with heartbreak has a hard time. What happens when her ex comes back? read(:
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Haha I am going to end up working on like five stories at a time….Anyways so I read this story thinking it was nalu right? And first off may I just say it was amazing (minus the pairings *cringes*) like I could actually see it happening in the series (again minus the pairings or else I will go on a rampage) but the pairings ended up being Laxus and Lucy *shudders* (no literally I felt nauseous and shivered when I typed that (I think I am actually allergic to any pairings other than Nalu (well not Gale or Gruvia or Jerza))) and then (must I say it) NaLi *shivers* I can't even. I think I am scarred for life. I can never unsee that fanfic. I ended up spending like six hours reading as many NaLu fanfics as I could. It was terrible. (no hate I am sorry to those who like NaLi) anyways the only thing I question is who sees Laxus and Lucy getting together? He never speaks to her and didn't even help during phantom lord. (have they ever communicated? Ever?) The other pairing I never really understood was Lucy and Jellal...it confuses the crap out of me. Does Jellal even acknowledge Lucy's existence? They have never talked so where do you see the chemistry? Jellal and Milliana have a better chance of getting together (but that won't happen because Jellal is Erza's! They are canon in my head) but if you can handle NaLi or ship them too or are indifferent (basically if you aren't like me) then I suggest you read it. It was really good. Its called "Sunlight, Let the Rays Light up Your Soul" and it was pretty good. Anyways I should just start the story. Lol I just can't go through one chapter without ranting. Oh well what are you gonna do? Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Natsu knew the moment he saw her that he had to have her. The way her golden hair fell just below her shoulders; looking like the bright sun. Her chocolate brown orbs that seemed to enchant anyone who looked straight into them and freeze time. He had heard of her before but had never seen her perform nor had he heard her sing. he watched as she walked on to the huge stage in a long, sparkling, white dress with her hair in a sock bun with two strands of hair hanging down on either of her face. She looked gorgeous. She sat down at the piano and prepared to play. The music started to play and Natsu watched with baited breath to listen to her voice.

**I am done, smoking gun**

**We've lost it all, the love is gone**

**She has won, not it's no fun**

**We've lost it all, the love is gone**

**And we had magic, and this is tragic**

**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**

**I feel like our world's been infected**

**And somehow you left me neglected**

**We've found our lives been changed**

**Babe, you lost me**

**And we tried, oh how we cried**

**We lost ourselves, the love has died**

**And though we tried, you can't deny**

**We're left as shells, we lost the fight**

**And we had magic, and this is tragic**

**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself**

**I feel like our world's been infected**

**And somehow you left me neglected**

**We've found our lives been changed**

**Babe, you lost me**

**Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet**

**But you chose lust when you deceived me**

**And you'll regret it, but it's too late**

**How can I ever trust you again?**

**I feel like our world's been infected**

**And somehow you left me neglected**

**We've found our lives been changed**

**Babe, you lost me**

By the end of the song everyone had their mouths wide open at the talent of the beautiful girl on stage. she could feel the tears filling her eyes but refused to cry in front of her fans. She looked out over the crowd and saw how shocked everyone was. She usually sang happy and upbeat songs but had never been one for writing sad songs until recently. She smiled despite her tears and blushed. Suddenly everyone cheered and clapped, jumping up and down with faces of excitement and happiness. Lucy stood up and bowed before walking off stage.

As she walked off she noticed a guy from a band looking at her. She looked over at the pink-haired man as he smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. She blushed an even darker red before ducking her head and going straight to her manager and walking to her dressing room in her tour bus parked outside of the stage. Her manager gave her a sad smile but didn't talk to her. She knew what Lucy wanted to do and she would respect her wishes.

Lucy ran into her dressing room and let the tears fall as she collapsed on the floor. She had felt so vulnerable on stage, opening up to all those people just like that right after what had happened. It was hard for her but it kind of helped her feel better in a way. It was a way for her to let her feelings out so they weren't all bottled up. She sat in the silence of her dressing room hearing the muffled sounds of cheers and music coming from outside her bus. Her thoughts suddenly traveled to the mysterious pink-haired boy who had given her the thumbs up. She knew who he was so he wasn't very mysterious but she had never met him.

His name was Natsu Dragneel, lead singer of the band Counting the Stars. His band consisted of him, Jellal the guitarist, Gray who plays the base, and Gajeel who plays the drums. She had heard some of their music and even enjoyed it and decided to go out and watch them perform. She wiped her tears and stood up quickly throwing on her change of clothes and walking outside to head back up to the stage. As she reached the stairs at the side of the stage she saw her manager standing by the side. She walked up to her and watched as the band she wanted to see set up on stage, "hey Mira," Mira looked over at the blonde startled before relaxing, "oh hey Lucy. I didn't hear you come up. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I wanted to see them perform so I decided to suck it up and come watch. Is Erza here?"

"Yeah. She saw you perform and wants to talk to you. Right now she is probably forcing her way to the front of the crowd. I told her she could watch on the side with us but she said it wasn't the same on the the side," Lucy sweat dropped at the thought of her red-haired friend pushing her way to the front of the stage. That could get violent quickly. Both girls however, went silent when the music started to play and Lucy found herself getting lost in the song.

**Sometimes love's a scary place**

**It's like standing in the dark**

**Flying through the universe**

**Trying to fix your broken heart**

**It's okay to let it go**

**You don't have to be so brave**

**Take a chance if someone else**

**Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

**You don't have to face your fears alone**

**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**

**I'll know**

**Let me be your superhero**

**There isn't a place I won't go**

**Whenever you need me by your side**

**I'll be there, be there**

Natsu looked over while singing and noticed the blonde standing off stage watching with a warm smile. He grinned at her and winked causing her to blush. He had seen how much pain she felt when she sang her song and it bothered him for some reason. he felt attracted to her and the feeling just seemed to grow stronger.

**Never be afraid if you fall**

**I'll carry you away from it all**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Take off your mask, put down your guard**

**Don't need a symbol on your chest**

**It's all right for once to play the damsel in distress**

**You're gonna use up all your strength**

**Trying to be so strong**

**Don't have to shoulder all the weight**

**Together we can take it on**

**You don't have to face your fears alone (you're not alone, baby)**

**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**

**I'll know, oh**

**Let me be your superhero**

**There isn't a place I won't go**

**Whenever you need me by your side**

**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**

**I'll carry you away from it all**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Woah woah oooh**

**Woah woah oooh**

**Let me be your super hero**

**Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah**

**Woah woah oooh**

**Sometimes love's a scary place**

**It's like standing in the dark**

**Flying through the universe**

**Trying to fix your broken heart**

**Yeah, Let me be your superhero**

**There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)**

**Whenever you need me by your side**

**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**

**I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)**

**Let me be your superhero**

**Let me be your superhero**

**(Woah woah oooh)**

**Yeah, I can be your superhero**

**You know I will, baby**

**Woah woah woah oh oh**

**Let me be your superhero**

As the song ended both Lucy and Mira clapped along with the crowd, satisfied with the song. The band members bowed before walking off the stage while their crew walked on to take off their instruments. Natsu walked up to Lucy and Mira smiling, "hey Mira, I didn't know you managed Lucy Heartfilia! You should have introduced us sooner," Mira smiled at him brightly, "oh Natsu you haven't changed a bit," they hugged as a confused Lucy stood between the two wondering how they knew each other, "wait how do you guys know each other?" Mira looked over at Lucy and giggled, "we went to the same high school," Lucy nodded and her gaze returned to the singer as he smirked at her, "you did great tonight Luce," as the nickname left his lips bad memories surfaced in Lucy's mind and her smile dropped,_ that's what he called me_.

"uh...uh thanks. I need to go, see ya!" Lucy called before running for her tour bus as the tears resurfaced and flashbacks from that night started running through her head.

Natsu watched confusedly as the blonde ran away. He looked over at Mira with a questioning look as she smiled sheepishly at him, "Luce was the nickname her ex called her and she is really touchy on that kind of subject," Natsu nodded still looking off to where Lucy had run as if expecting her to come running back. She didn't, "well I should probably go check up on her but good job!" Natsu grinned and said, "I hope we see each other again soon!" Mira nodded before following after her blonde friend. Lucy closed and locked the bus door to make sure no one would follow her inside. She collapsed on her bed as the memories ran through her head…

**_~flashback~_**

_It was a sunny morning in Magnolia as Lucy made her way to her boyfriend Sting's apartment. She had just been given the news that she would going on her first tour soon. A little over a year ago she had found and Mira and had asked her to manage her and help her with her singing career. Mira had agreed and they set to work to get the ambitious singer to the top. Her boyfriend knew how much she wanted to go on a tour, she felt like going on a tour would mean she made it to the "big league's" as she called it. She arrived at his apartment and skipped up the stairs practically jumping with excitement. She walked up to his door and reached under his mat for the spare key he always kept outside._

_She put the key in the lock and turned it and opened the door. It was silent in the apartment and Lucy assumed Sting had been sleeping. She tip toed to his room trying not to wake the blonde. She opened the door and her heart dropped to her stomach. She was frozen in fear hoping and praying that this was all a dream and she wasn't really seeing this. In the bed was Sting and another girl. Both were naked and the girl was curled up next to Sting with her head on his chest. His arm was around her and lay on the curve of her hip._

_Lucy couldn't stop the words that came out from her mouth, "Sting?" Blue eyes opened wide at the familiar voice as he took notice of his blonde girlfriend standing in his doorway looking absolutely broken, "Lucy," it was quiet but Lucy caught the whisper as their eyes locked. She tilted her head to the side still keeping control of the tears forming in her eyes, "why?" She whispered. Sting stayed silent for a minute not sure how to respond when he felt the girl beneath him squirm as she started to wake. The girl opened her eyes groggily and looked at Sting smiling, not noticing the heart broken blonde nor the horrified look in the blonde man's eyes, "good morning," she whispered as she stretched._

_Brown and blue eyes shifted over to the white-haired girl waiting for her to catch on. Her eyes finally shifted over to the upset blonde and her eyes widened, "Sting?" She looked over at him and saw the pained look he had in his eyes. She looked back over the woman in front of her and saw the tears threatening to slip from her eyes. She put two and two together as she assessed the situation and her eyes widened to the size of saucers, "n-no" Sting sighed and put his head in his hands not sure what to do about the two girls staring at him expectantly._

_Lucy watched as Sting put his head in his hands, "how could you?" Lucy choked out, "I trusted you. I loved you and this is what you do?" Sting looked up at her with wide eyes. He hadn't been expecting the sudden outburst but listened when she continued, "What were you thinking? Did it ever occur to you how I would feel if I found out? Of course not because you were only thinking about yourself. Does she know you have a girlfriend?" Lucy glanced over at the girl who had for the most part kept quiet, she was staring at the bed deep in thought. She looked up suddenly at the blonde with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have done this," Lucy looked at the girl and her expression softened at the sight of the white-haired girl in tears, "it's okay. I know you didn't. It's not your fault it's his. Why don't you get dressed and we can go get some breakfast," both Sting and the nameless girl's eyes widened at Lucy's invitation._

_"Are you sure? A-After what just happened you want to-"_

_"What's the point of getting mad at someone who didn't know better? If you had known then yes I would be pissed but why put the blame on an innocent person?" Lucy interrupted._

_"Oh! By the way my name is Lucy!" Lucy smiled at the girl._

_"My name is Yukino," she smiled back at the blonde. Sting looked between the girls who had seemingly forgotten that he was even in the room. Lucy felt eyes on her and looked over at the man on the bed, "Yukino. Why don't you get dressed. I need to deal with him," Yukino's eyes widened at the feral look in Lucy's eyes and picked up her scattered clothes before scurrying into the bathroom to change. Both male and female watched as the girl ran to the bathroom to change._

_Lucy fixed her gaze back on to the man and she gave him a sharp glare as anger coursed through her veins giving her a boost of adrenaline. She stomped over to him and leaned over the man sitting on the bed as he leaned back. She could read him like a book and she knew that he was intimidated by her, "why would you do this? How could you?" Sting flinched at the poisonous tone she was using, "I-I don't know?" Sting looked into her eyes and was instantly frozen in fear at the murderous glare the blonde gave him, "wrong answer." She growled._

_"Look. I couldn't take it. You wouldn't let me do barely anything with you and I couldn't handle it." The look she gave him made him realize that that wasn't the best answer._

_"So you screwed the first girl you met?"_

_"Please calm down. I'm sorry."_

_"CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE SORRY?!" She screamed, "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN MY BOYFRIEND JUST CHEATED ON ME?! YOU REALLY THINK SORRY IS GONNA CUT IT? YOU'RE FUNNY!"_

_"no but-"_

_"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT!" Both heard the click of a door and shifted their gaze over to Yukino who had just walked out of the bathroom dressed. Lucy calmed herself down and stood up straight. She gave a strained smile to the terrified girl and walked over to her, "ready?" Yukino nodded, not trusting her voice, "okay let's go," Lucy linked her arm with Yukino's and both started walking out of the room. Lucy stopped suddenly and turned to look at Sting, "oh I almost forgot to tell you. We are over. I don't want to see you, hear you, or talk to you so if you know what's good for you, stay away," with that both walked out. They ended up going to a cafe and both had a really good time. Lucy had gone home and locked herself in her room and cried for hours on end._

**_~flashback end~_**

**Do you like it? I like it(: haha anyways tell me how I am doing! btw, Yukino's hair is white right? I should have looked it up. Lol I looked up Sting's eye color because I honestly had no idea and I hate when other people get a character's characteristics wrong. Do you know how many fanfictions I have read where they describe Natsu's hair as red?! NO! Red is Erza's hair! Red is the color of your blood when I cut you so you know what red looks like! If Mashima wanted natsu's hair red then he would make it a lot darker….ugh it gets me so mad and then I spend like five minutes thinking about what Natsu would look like with red hair. It's pink or salmon and it's so painfully obvious I don't know how you could call that red. I don't go around calling Erza's year pink, or Meredy's hair red (dude! Meredy has darker hair than Natsu)! I also have a problem with people spelling the characters names wrong. Like the most common are Gazille and Gerrard. I get so confused, like it's Gajeel. It's Jellal. DO you watch Fairy Tail? I just don't know...anyways I have a problem. I have been having writer's block with "Missing You" I am very sorry for the inconvenience but holy Mavis I can't think of anything and it's making me so mad! I know what to do I just don't know how to put it and I am just struggling hardcore...anyways see you all next chapter and Missing you's next chapter may take a while. hey I started it lol thats an improvement….I think (jk I only have like four sentences...**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Guess what I am watching? Austin and Ally! :D (No I am not a child I am a 16 year old who still watches Disney. Sue me.) haha so I watched Catching Fire (it was amazing) and president Snow says something that totally portrays how I feel about love right now. He said, "aww they are holding hands…...I want them dead," and I lean over to my best friend and say, "thats exactly how I feel about love," and she laughed. But the weird thing is I am only disgusted by couples I see every day (maybe I am jealous) (lol no I am not) anyways if I see a couple on tv I ship them so hard. For example, NaLu (of course), I didn't care for them for a while but now Gruvia is growing on me (OMG THAT GRUVIA MOMENT IN THE MANGA THO!), Austin and Ally (of course), and any couples in movies I will fangirl at certain things. I don't know where I am going with this...anyways enjoy! (I write such long authors notes…)**

Chapter 2

It had been a year since Lucy had performed at the festival and she was losing her fans fast. She hadn't written a song at all in the past year and she simply couldn't find the inspiration. She had spent most of the past year in her mansion and according to the magazines "seems to have fallen off the face of the earth" but she had still been dealing with heartbreak. Mira would try to get the blonde to go out but most of the time she would refuse and would lock herself in her room. Thankfully Mira would usually be able to coax the blonde out of her room long enough to get her to eat.

Natsu and his band on the other hand weren't doing much better. According to the tabloids their music was getting "boring and repetitive" and they needed to do something new. They were sitting in their mansion when Mira cam walking in, "hey Mira. I haven't seen you since the festival. I haven't heard from Luce either in a while. What happened to her?"

"Hi Natsu! How are you? It has been a while and that is why I am here today," Natsu raised a brow as their manager walked up next to the white-haired woman, "you are here to talk about Lucy? Why?"

"Well you have been losing fans because they are getting bored of your music right?" Natsu nodded.

"Well, so is Lucy. She hasn't written a song in a year because she is so hung up on her ex. She needs inspiration and maybe that's what you guys need too."

"Okay…"

"So I talked to Gildarts, your manager, and we decided that you guys and Lucy will team up and make an album together! It will help get your popularity up and it is something new!" Natsu was inwardly jumping with joy that he got to work with the beautiful blonde but made sure to keep his cool on the outside as he nonchalantly shrugged and said, "sure that sounds good to me. You guys good with that," the three remaining members nodded and Mira squealed, "Awesome! I need to go tell Lucy...if I can get her out of her room."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I said she hasn't written a song in a year I also meant to say that she hasn't left the mansion in a year either," Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, "well what are we waiting for? let's go get her out of her room!" Natsu jumped up and ran towards the door but was blocked by Mira, "what? You guys are coming too? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Natsu rolled his eyes at the skeptical look the blue-eyed beauty was giving him, "yes Mira. I can get her out of her room and that's a promise. Please?' Mira sighed and stepped out of the way, "let's go then," Natsu fist pumped the air and ran out as everyone else followed after him.

Lucy had been sleeping for most of the morning and when she woke up, found a note on her door from Mira telling her she was leaving for a while and would be back soon. Lucy trudged to the kitchen and opened the fridge to figure out what to eat. As she looked through the fridge her eyes landed on the left overs Sting had left for later. It had been longer than later but for some reason Lucy couldn't find the strength to throw them away. After a while of contemplating she settled for cereal and had some cocoa puffs before starting to head back to her room. She was tired all the time now and rarely had the energy to do much. As she started to pass the music room she stopped. She hadn't written a song in a year and hadn't entered the room either but today felt different.

She walked over to the doors and slowly opened it to look inside. She looked inside and a feeling of nostalgia washed over was a recording studio in it and also a bunch of instruments at her disposal on one side of the room. She walked into the room and turned on the light before walking over to black grand piano. She sat on the bench and took a deep breath before settling her hands over the keys. She closed her eyes and focused on her feelings and let the music take over as she started to sing.

As Natsu and the others arrived at the mansion they all filed into the house and first went to the living room, "hey Mira where is Lucy's room?" Natsu asked as they all sat down. Mira told him where to go and he ran off. As he was heading towards her room he heard music and followed the sound to the music room. He peeked inside and on the other side of the room Lucy was playing the piano. Her back was too him and he couldn't help but listen in as she started to sing.

**Pictures in my pocket**

**Are faded from the washer**

**I can barely just make out your face**

**Food you saved for later**

**In my refrigerator**

**It's been too long since later never came**

**I know**

**One day eventually**

**Yeah, I know**

**One day I'll have to let it all go**

**But I keep it just in case**

**Yeah, I keep it just in case**

**In case**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**In case**

**You're missing what you had before**

**In case**

**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**

**In case**

**You just want to come home**

**Strong enough to leave you**

**But weak enough to need you**

**Cared enough to let you walk away**

**I took that dirty jacket**

**From the trash right where you left it**

**'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste**

**I know**

**One day eventually**

**Yeah, I know**

**One day I'll have to let it all go**

**But I keep it just in case**

**Yeah, I keep it just in case**

**In case**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**In case**

**You're missing what you had before**

**In case**

**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**

**In case**

**You just want to come home**

**In case**

**You're looking in that mirror one day**

**And miss my arms**

**How they wrapped around your waist**

**I say that you can love me again**

**Even if it isn't the case**

**Ohhh**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**Ohhh**

**You're missing my love**

**You don't find what you're looking for**

**In case**

**You're missing what you had before**

**In case**

**You change your mind, I'll be waiting here**

**In case**

**You just want to come home**

**In case**

**yeah, ooooooo**

After she finished Natsu couldn't help but clap, startling the blonde and causing her to fall off the bench. Natsu rushed over to her and helped her up, "hey you okay?" Lucy jumped back from him and said, "what the hell are you doing here?" Natsu chuckled, "I was coming here to get you out of your room but I see that wasn't needed."

"Oh. Well if that's all then you can leave. I am perfectly fine."

"Actually there is something else," Lucy looked over at the pink-haired man in shock, "what is it?"

"Well I think Mira wants to tell you so shall we? Everyone is in the living room" Natsu held out his arm to link with Lucy's but the blonde ignored it and walked out of the room. Natsu huffed and reluctantly followed after as they made their way to the living room. Lucy walked in and jumped at the amount of people in the room. She hadn't expected seeing Natsu's whole band AND his manager with hers. Mira smiled at her and patted the spot next to her as Lucy made her way over to the couch.

Natsu soon followed after and slumped into a chair next to his band members, "alright so your popularity has gone down quite a bit this past year," Mira started. Lucy gave her a suspicious look before nodding, "well Natsu's band has also been losing fans."

"Okay...not seeing what this has to do with me."

"Well you seem to need inspiration-"

"Trust me Mira. I have plenty of inspiration." Lucy interjected.

"Really? Then where are the songs you were supposed to make this past year?"

"Well-"

"continuing, Natsu's band has been losing fans because they are bored of them-" Mira was interrupted as Lucy started laughing hysterically. All eyes were on the blonde as she fell off the couch laughing. Lucy looked up at the glares being sent her way and wiped her tears as she stood up to sit back down on the couch, "sorry. sorry. I just think that's hilarious," Natsu shot her a sharp glare and Lucy smirked before turning back to her manager and letting her continue, "well we decided that to help you all gain your popularity back you are going to team up and make an album together!" All eyes were on the blonde as she stared blankly at her manager.

For a while all was silent as Mira and Lucy had a stare off, both not backing down and both too stubborn to look away or blink. Looking between the two it was as if they were having a telepathic war and so far neither looked ready to give up. The guys all watched in baited breath as the girls continued their battle of the wits. After two minutes they noticed Lucy starting to squint while Mira still stared straight ahead unblinking. Lucy finally cracked and startled everyone but Mira, waving her arms in the air and screaming, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" still calm and unmoving Mira simply shook her head as the band watched in awe the peculiar scene before them, "NO! I REFUSE! I AM PERFECTLY FINE ON MY OWN!"

"Lucy…." Mira warned.

"I HAVE BEEN FINE ON MY OWN SO FAR WHY WOULD I NEED HELP NOW!"

"Lucy." Second warning.

"I AM THE PERFORMER I CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS AND WHO I WORK WITH AND I SAY NO!" And after that the room became extremely tense and all eyes were on the white-haired manager sitting on the couch still. A murderous glare was gracing her face and her demeanor was serious and somewhat dark. She slowly stood up as the band members cowered in fear at the demon before them, "Lucy this has already been decided. You will be making an album with this band," the nice Mira was gone. She had left after Lucy started screaming and now her poisonous tone seemed to terrify everyone except for the blonde who was also seething with rage, "make me." It was a simple two words that meant nothing to the band but everything to the two girls.

To them it was a challenge to see who would win. Mira always ended up winning but Lucy never went down without a fight. Lucy smirked at the enraged manager and started to walk back to her room. Mira quickly grabbed Natsu's arm and raced after the blonde with the confused singer behind her. Lucy was shocked as she saw a blur of white and pink seem to fly by and quickly picked up her pace as she started to realize Mira's plan. As she got to her room door she saw her manager standing outside smiling. She passed off the pink as the dress Mira was wearing and cautiously walked up to the woman.

Mira only smiled brighter and simply said, "beat you," Lucy scoffed at her manager and rolled her eyes, "you think just because you beat me you win this little challenge?" Referring to the confrontation in the living room Mira giggled and again simply said, "no." Lucy gave her a suspicious look before walking into her room, followed by the slam of her door, startling her. She spun on her heel and went to open the door and found it wouldn't move. she chuckled at her silly manager and said smugly, "Mira I have spent the past year in here. Do you really think locking me in my room by myself will do anything?"

"Who said you were alone?" the voice was muffled by the door but she heard it and there was no mistaking it. The blonde's eyes widened as she slowly turned around to find the one and only Natsu Dragneel laying on her bed as if it was his own. Lucy groaned and made a mental note to get back at Mira later, "there are some snacks and I put drinks in your mini fridge. You aren't coming out until you tell me you will do the album," Mira's muffled voice sounded through the door and Lucy sagged her shoulders. She knew how serious Mira was about this and she already had an idea as to what this night would be like, "I have been given strict orders to convince you to do the album."

"Have you now? Cool," already bored Lucy slouched on to her bean bag and threw her head back looking at the ceiling, "umm...Luce?" Lucy shot her head up to shoot Natsu a glare, "Don't call me that!" Natsu flinched at the dangerous tone and nodded, "what did you want?"

"Well Mira said that if it lasted over night both of us have to sleep on the bed….will it really last that long?"

"Yep," Natsu smirked.

"And how are you so sure it will last until then?"

"Because there is nothing you nor Mira can do to convince me," Lucy retorted. Natsu shrugged and looked around the room before asking, "so what should we do?"

"Shouldn't you be demanding I do the album with you guys?" Natsu scoffed.

"I have a way better approach and besides I know you will do the album."

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure?" Natsu grinned.

"You'll see," Lucy raised a brow in curiosity before walking over to her bed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. She clicked on to her favorite show before plopping down beside Natsu, "really? Teen mom?" Natsu scoffed at the blonde as she grinned and nodded her head. Natsu jumped and hung on the blonde whining, "come on Luce….I want to do something fun!"

"Get off me!"

"no." Lucy tried to wiggle out of Natsu's arms but his grip was too strong. After struggling to get out of his arms the blonde finally complied causing the childish teen to jump up in glee. She handed the teen the remote and watched as he flicked through the different channels. After going through what seemed like every channel he turned the Tv off. The blonde looked over and before she could react she was on the ground with Natsu on top, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed. Natsu grinned toothily at her, "let's wrestle!"

"No!"

"Ahh! Come on! Pleaseeeee!"

"No!"

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now will you let me up?"

"No." Lucy huffed in annoyance, "And why not?"

"Because I want to wrestle."

"But you just said we don't have to wrestle."

"Yeah."

"So get off me!"

"I said we don't have to wrestle. I never said I would get up." Lucy groaned.

"Please?"

"Really Luce? You have resorted to begging?"

"Stop calling me Luce! And yes!"

"I called you Luce earlier and you didn't say anything. And you are going to have to be a better beggar if you want me to get off you."

"You did?" Lucy sat in thought for a moment before her face scrunched up in anger, "I don't care just get off me!" Lucy beat her hands on the teens chest as hard as she could. Natsu watched in amusement as the blonde failed at her attempts to hurt him, "you know you're not hurting me right?" The blonde huffed and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Natsu got tired of his hands holding his weight and went down to his elbows startling the blonde.

Natsu looked into her brown and eyes and suddenly all that he was focusing on was the brown-eyed beauty below him. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his onyx. His heart started beating faster and he found himself leaning forward. It was as if some kind of force was pulling him towards her and he couldn't stop himself; not that he wanted to.

For the first time Lucy looked into the intense onyx eyes of the pink-haired teen and her breath caught in her throat. Just looking into his eyes she could tell how passionate and intense he was. She was too entranced to look away and felt her heart beat pick up when he started to lean down. She knew this was wrong and she knew she would regret it. She knew that she wasn't that over her ex but she couldn't seem to find the strength to stop him from kissing her, that would be awkward for both us if I pushed him away she thought to herself, trying to justify the fact that she was about to kiss Natsu.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she wanted to kiss him and as he inched closer she waited in anticipation. He stopped an inch from her lips, looked down at her lips and back up to her. Her eyes were wide and she looked like a doe as she lay beneath him. He slightly smiled before closing the space between them and letting his lips meet hers. The first thing he noticed was how soft her lips were and he couldn't help but get lost in the kiss.

Lucy was alarmed when her arms moved on their own and one hand ended up weaved into Natsu's hair while the other rested on his neck. Natsu deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip. Lucy hesitated at first before giving him entrance and their tongues clashed. Their tongues battled for dominance as the two rolled over. Natsu moved his hands to her waist as her body lay on top of Natsu's. Lucy knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she would regret this but Natsu's hot tongue destroyed any coherent thought.

Both pulled away, panting for air and flushed. Everything started to click in Lucy's mind and she jumped off the teen and on to her bed with wide eyes, "did we-"

"Yeah." Natsu interjected as he calmly got off the floor. Lucy suddenly scrunched her brows in anger and said, "this is all your fault." Natsu looked at her with wide eyes, "w-what?"

"You are the one who tackled me," Lucy started slowly getting off the bed and stalking towards Natsu, "you are the one who had to look at me with those damn eyes. You are the one who kissed me. This is all YOUR fault," Lucy finished, poking Natsu's chest and still glaring at him. Natsu smirked, "true but you are the one who looked into my eyes with those eyes," he started as he walked Lucy back slowly, "you are the one who never pushed me away when I leaned closer," the back of Lucy's knees hit the bed and she fell down on it with a soft thump as Natsu crawled on top of her, "you are the one who kissed me back," Natsu finished now fully on top of the blonde. Her eyes were wide and she could see the hunger in Natsu's eyes.

Natsu let silence take over for dramatic effect before slightly smirking and saying, "and you totally want to kiss me again," Lucy's eyes widened to saucers and she couldn't do anything but watch as Natsu again leaned down and captured her lips with his.

**Okay so new chapter! Anyways I wanted to tell everyone that my story Missing You is officially on hiatus….I know I am terrible but I am having a really hard time with the newest chapter so you guys are just going to have to wait….): I am really sorry. Anyways! Has anyone read the newest chapter in the manga? Maybe? Well here is a fair warning, SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 368 THEN DO NOT READ ON UNTIL YOU SEE ALL CAPS SAYING "SPOILER END" unless you like spoilers then read on but I just need to rant. Anyways, so apparently Elfman was given a lacrima to destroy Fairy Tail basically or else Lisanna dies or something like that and may I just say I am DONE with Fairy Tail being destroyed or rebuilt. I think it has been redone about three or four times and I am done! D-O-N-E! No more rebuilding Fairy Tail! Stop! Mashima I love you and I mean your show has just been the icing on the cake (actually its been the cake because I don't really like the icing that much) but come on man. Let's just leave Fairy Tail as it is! I can't even! Like I wouldn't care if Lisanna died but at the same time it would make it kind of boring. If Lisanna died I am pretty sure 25% of the fandom would like I don't know ambush Mashima and then we would all know Lucy would end up with Natsu. Now I am not saying I like Lisanna and Natsu together (HELL NO) but I don't know how to explain it but I like the NaLu and NaLi rivalry. I can't explain it okay! I just have a feeling it would be bad if Lisanna died. Okay next thing so they left us with the WORST cliffhanger ever! Like Oracion Seis may have just sealed every mage's fate (even their own!) but seriously if Jellal dies I will fly to Japan and me, Mashima, and my glock will have a VERY long talk about his death. Because then that ruins Erza's chance at happiness and Love in the future and I mean she has had a pretty shitty childhood I think it is time we let Erza have some true love like seriously I can't. Ugh but this chapter was just oh my god I can't even! I loved it and hated it at the same time (yes it is possible). Okay SPOILER END! So I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of short but I decided this was a good end. Soo just a warning but I may completely change Missing you. Like instead of Natsu leaving it's Lucy and I have a lot of ideas for that. What do you guys think if I changed Missing You? Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you are reading any of my other stories, you know that I haven't updated in a very long time and I am SOOOOO sorry. I was in a rut and for a while I didn't write at all. Sooo that happened. Anyways I am back and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

Natsu sings- **Bold**

Lucy sings- _Italicized_

Both sing- _**Bold and italics**_

**Chapter 3**

Lucy impatiently sat in her recording studio waiting for Natsu to show up so that they could start writing their first song. As she waited her mind wandered to the day she agreed to team up with Natsu's band,

**~flashback~**

**Natsu released Lucy's lips after a while and calmly stood up and walked over to her fridge. Lucy sat up in awe and watched as the singer grabbed a soda and closed her fridge door, "why did you do that?" Natsu glanced over at Lucy and sat down on her bean bag, "what do you mean?"**

"**I mean, why did you kiss me again?" Natsu shrugged and simply replied, "I wanted to," the blonde sat in shock at how calm the pink haired singer was about everything.**

"**You can't just kiss someone because you want to!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because! That person may not like you or may not want to kiss you!"**

"**But I know you wanted me to kiss you," Lucy huffed in frustration.**

"**Do you always go around kissing girls because you want to?"**

"**Not really. There aren't a lot of girls I want to kiss."**

"**Are you implying that I am special?" Lucy could feel a blush creeping up her neck.**

"**No. Not Really." Steam was practically spewing out of the blonde's ears as she stomped over to Natsu and smacked his head before saying, "You're a jerk!" Natsu winced in pain but didn't seem that phased. Lucy sat down on her bed beyond frustrated with Natsu. **

**A comfortable silence settled over the two only to be broken by none other than Natsu, "so will you do the album?" Lucy shot a glare at the male before yelling, "NO!" Natsu sighed and stood up, finishing his drink and throwing it away, "you sure are a tough cookie to crack," he said as he walked over to the blonde. Lucy stood up off of her bed as he got closer. Each step he took closer, she reacted with a step back. **

**Soon enough he had her backed up against the wall, "w-what are you doing?" Lucy asked trying to sidestep away from the boy but to no avail. Natsu's hand brushed lightly against Lucy's thigh and his other hand came up to caress her cheek, "Oh Luce. You are going to do that album."**

"**Is this your approach at trying to convince me to do the album? By seducing me?" Natsu chuckled, "you know what? no," and suddenly Natsu stepped back from the blonde. Before Lucy could question Natsu called out, "Mira guess what Lucy and I did!" Lucy's eyes widened in realization and before he could say anymore she tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth with her hand. His surprise only lasted for a moment and he quickly flipped them around so that he was on top, "Natsu don't you dare tell her we kissed!"**

"**Or what?" Natsu smirked down at the helpless blonde. Lucy tried to muster her best puppy dog face; anything to keep him from telling Mira. When it came to Mira and romance she had a tendency to act like a matchmaker and she could get very clever with her plans. When she wanted two people together, she got them together. Lucy sighed knowing exactly what he wanted and said, "if you don't tell anyone about the kisses then I will agree to do the album," Lucy didn't want Mira pairing her up with anyone when she still wasn't quite over Sting. Natsu smirked and nodded his head, "sounds good," he finally stood up and knocked on the door. No answer.**

**Ten minutes and 15 phone calls later Mira was opening the door for a very irritated Natsu and Lucy.**

**~flashback end~**

Lucy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. She looked over and standing in the doorway was Natsu, "your late," Natsu rolled his eyes and sauntered over, "yeah but I'm here!" Lucy shook her head as Natsu took a seat next to her and glanced at a sheet of paper in front of her, "already got some lyrics down?"

"Well while I was waiting for you I decided to start getting some ideas flowing," Lucy handed the paper to Natsu as he read. Once he read he set the paper in front of the piano and readied his hands, "I think I have the perfect key to play this in," and with that he started playing,

**Find myself at your door, just like all those times before. **

**I'm not sure how I got there, all roads- they lead me here.**

**I imagine you are home, in your room. All alone.**

**And you open your eyes into mine, and everything feels better.**

As Natsu started the chorus Lucy started to sing along with him. His voice was amazing and Lucy was actually kind of excited to work with him.

_**And right before your eyes, I'm breaking.**_

_**No past, no reasons why, just you and me. **_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this.**_

_**Put my name at the top of your list.**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why.**_

_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.**_

As the second verse started Natsu stopped knowing this would be Lucy's part. He instead continued playing while enjoying the beautiful sound coming from her plump lips. She really was a beautiful singer and someone he could see himself falling for. He just hoped she would fall for him too.

_You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before._

_You wear your best apology._

_But I was there to watch you leave. _

_And all the times I let you in, just for you to go again._

_Disappear when you come back, everything is better._

_**And right before your eyes, I'm aching. **_

_**No past, nowhere to hide, just you and me..**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list.**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why, you break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.**_

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_

**This is the last time I say it's been you all along**

_This is the last time I let you in my door_

**This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore. Oh Oh Oh**

_**Oh Oh Oh **_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list.**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you why, you break my heart in the blink of an eye. **_

**This is the last time I'm asking you**

**Last time I'm asking you**

**Last time **_**I'm asking you this. **_

As Natsu finished they both smiled at each other. They were interrupted by applause and when they both looked up they found Gray standing in the doorway, "That's really good you guys! Do you want me to get the rest of the band in here so we can figure out the key and everything?" Natsu nodded and both watched as Gray walked out of the door. Once he was gone he turned to Lucy, "we make a pretty good team don't we?" Lucy smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of the night working with the band on the song. It was the first time Lucy had actually smiled in a long time. Until she opened her phone and read the text she had received.

**Uh oh! Lol anyways I just want to say how much I appreciate all the support and reviews I get from you guys! You all are really the best and I love talking to you guys! (: Anyways this chapter is really short…..Sorry! well hope you enjoyed it!(: **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS YOU SEE! THEY ARE WRITTEN BY AMAZING SINGERS! I ALSO DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ( if I did, Lucy and Natsu would have babies by now lol)! **

**List of songs in the story so far:**

**You Lost Me- Christina Aguilera**

**Superhero- Ross Lynch**

**In Case- Demi Lovato**

**The Last Time- Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I wrote the chapter like two weeks ago and got busy so it took me a while to revise it one last time before posting it but here it is! Enjoy(:**

**Chapter 4**

It was a quiet Monday morning when a sudden knock on Lucy's front door startled her and Natsu. They had written 3 songs in one week and were currently on their fourth. Neither were expecting company so Lucy looked through the peephole in her front door to see who it was. Her eyes widened considerably and tears formed in her eyes as she saw the last person she expected to see on her front porch. She had been slowly getting over him and had even started accumulating feelings for Natsu but there he was, "who is it Luce?" Lucy was knocked out of her thoughts as Natsu's voice cut in.

She ignored Natsu and slowly opened the door to the blonde standing in her doorway. This had to be a dream. He wouldn't dare show up on her doorstep would he? Well obviously he would because he was standing there right now. what does he want? A second chance? She realized she was staring at him and pushed the questions away, "what are you doing here?" the hurt she felt was evident in her tone and anyone could tell she was holding back tears.

Natsu stepped up next to Lucy wondering who the tool was standing on her porch. He could tell by Lucy's clenched fists that she didn't like this guy which automatically made him hate the guy, "I missed you. I wanted to talk to you. Who is this?" the stranger asked, gesturing to Natsu, "the name is Natsu and we were kind of in the middle of something," he didn't even try to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Is this your new boyfriend? Lousy choice."

"Better than a lying cheater. And he's not my boyfriend Sting," Lucy retorted.

"Well can we talk? Please? Just give me five minutes," Natsu stepped forward, ready to butt in but was stopped by Lucy's hand, "fine. Five minutes. Natsu please stay inside," Natsu looked at Lucy worriedly and Lucy gave him a reassuring smile in return before stepping outside and closing the door with her.

Lucy looked everywhere but at the blonde in front of her, trying to keep the tears at bay, "Lucy. I miss you," Sting took Lucy's hand and tugged so that she looked at him, "I made a terrible mistake and I feel horrible about it. I love you. Only you. Yukino meant nothing to me. I swear," Lucy tried to block out what he said. She wanted so bad to believe that he was lying but her heart was yearning for him. She had missed him too and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to turn him down.

"Sting…"

"Please Lucy. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you," a tear dropped down Lucy's cheek. She quickly wiped the tear away but Sting had seen it. She let out a sigh, "this is your last chance Sting," Sting grinned from ear to ear and wrapped his arms around the petite blonde, "thanks babe. I love you," Lucy reluctantly wrapped her arms around Sting and smiled, "I love you too," after an hour of talking the two were interrupted by a very annoyed Natsu, "I have been sitting here for an hour! What happened to five minutes Luce?!"

"Oops! I'm sorry Natsu! We can work for most of the night!"

"Whatever," the pink haired boy waved them off before walking back into the mansion, "what is he talking about?" Sting asked.

"Well I decided to work with his band for a new album to accumulate more fans. We have been writing songs together the past week. I should probably get back to finish a song we have been writing. I will talk to you later?" Sting smiled and nodded. Lucy kissed him goodbye before running back into the house.

When Lucy walked back into the studio Natsu was sitting on the piano bench playing the piano, "that sounds nice," he jumped a little at the blonde's voice and turned around. Lucy giggled as she sat down next to him, "who is Sting?"

"He is just an old friend. We disconnected for a while but we are dating now."

"Lucy. That wasn't an 'old friend' vibe. You were holding back tears. Tell me the truth," Lucy sighed feeling like she could trust him she told him the part of the truth she felt he should know, "we dated a while back and had a falling out. It was bad but now we made up," for a moment Lucy swore she saw disappointment in his eyes after he found out they were dating but Lucy pushed it off.

The two ended up staying up all night writing the fourth song and joking around with each other. Morning came and Mira found the two tiredly eating breakfast, "were you two up all night?"

"Yeahhhh," Natsu yawned.

"Oh my goodness. Go get some sleep! Take a day off. You guys have been working really hard lately. You can take a break so off you go to bed!" Mira lightly shooed the two down the hall and into Lucy's room making sure Natsu went in with Lucy too. Ever since the two had come out of Lucy's room that day Lucy agreed to do the album there was a chemistry between them that Mira hadn't noticed before and after she noticed it she decided they needed to get together. She knew if she was too forward about it Lucy would figure out what she was doing and stop it so she had decided to take a more cautious approach this time.

The two flopped onto the bed and immediately were drawn towards each other like magnets. Lucy laid on her side and Natsu curled up next to Lucy so that they were spooning with one arm draped over her waist, Lucy responded and cuddled closer to her partner. Mira smiled mischieviously and closed the door to the blonde's bedroom. She walked down the hall and was heading towards the kitchen when a knock at the door interrupted her. She walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. Her demeanor darkened as she reluctantly opened the door to the man who broke her best friend's heart.

The two had a stare down for quite some time. Neither backing down nor showing an sign of weakness, "what are you doing here Sting?" she didn't try to hide the hatred she held for the man in front of her. He knew how much she hated him and she wanted him to know, "I am here for Lucy."

"Well Lucy doesn't want to see you."

"I guarantee she does."

"Well I guarantee she doesn't"

"Why don't you bring her here and let her decide."

"She's asleep. She was up all night writing with her partner."

"Well will you give her these and tell her I will come back tomorrow?" Sting handed her a bouquet of roses.

"I think it would be better if you didn't come back. Ever."

"Oh. Didn't she tell you? We got back together," Mira's smug face dropped and her eyes widened in horror, "no...you are lying."

"Actually. I'm not. I came by yesterday and told her how much I loved her and missed her and she told me she missed me too. We spent some time talking and got back together," Mira wasn't sure how to respond. She simply couldn't. She was too shocked. After a year of healing and trying to move on this is what it comes to? No. Mira would not allow it. Lucy was going to be with Natsu. Not Sting. Silly Lucy, if only she knew what Mira's plans were for her and Natsu. Taking the cautious path to get Lucy with Natsu just wasn't going to cut it now.

"Well I will make sure to give these to her. Now leave before I make you," although small, Mira was not someone to be messed with and Sting knew that. He quickly walked off and practically jumped into his car before driving off. Mira closed the door and locked it behind her and dropped the roses into the trash on her way to the kitchen.

At 3:00pm Lucy started to stir. She groggily opened her eyes and started to get up but realized an arm was weighing her down. She almost panicked but figured Sting had come over and decided to lay with her. She cuddled up closer to the body and soon went back to sleep.

Two hours later Natsu woke up to his phone buzzing. He opened his eyes only to find himself cuddled up next to his partner. He quickly sat up with wide eyes, "when did that happen?" He muttered to himself. He looked over at his phone on the bedside table and reached for it. It was a text from Gray that read, "Flame brain, where the hell are you? We were supposed to be practicing over an hour ago? Did you hook up with Lucy?(;" Natsu scowled at his annoying friend and reluctantly got up.

Although he knew it was wrong he didn't want to leave Lucy's side. Sleeping with Lucy that day was the best sleep he had gotten since his dad had left him when he was a little boy. Natsu walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Lucy's sleeping face. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "too bad you just got back together with your ex. I think I might have feelings for you," Natsu sighed and walked out, not seeming to care that he was an hour late for band rehearsal.

Lucy woke up an hour later and the first thing she realized was the loss of who she thought had been Sting. She lazily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room confused on where she was for a moment before slowly getting out of bed. She trudged down the hall to the kitchen and found Mira sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine and drinking tea. Mira looked up from her magazine and smiled, "well good evening sleeping beauty," Lucy smiled and poured herself some tea before sitting next to Mira, "did I really sleep all day?" Mira giggled.

"Yep. Both you and Natsu."

"Natsu was here too?"

"Yeah. I found you two basically sleeping on your breakfast. After you guys ate breakfast I sent you two away to get some sleep," Lucy nodded. Both sat in a comfortable silence for a while when Mira said, "Sting stopped by today."

"I figured. So you know?" Mira nodded.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be the first to tell you but Natsu and I got caught up in the studio and then morning rolled around and I was too tired to think straight and-"

"Lucy. It's okay. I understand," Mira interrupted. Lucy smiled and nodded, "I just don't understand why you would go back to him. He cheated on you."

"I know. But I miss him and people make mistakes, but we learn from them and he learned from his," Mira shook her head discouragingly, "not these kinds of mistakes."

"This is his last chance. I promise," Mira looked at Lucy's pleading face, "fine I won't act like I totally hate him," Lucy's smile dropped and she mustered her best puppy dog face, "I will be civil. That's as good as it gets," Lucy smiled in approval and hugged her manager, "thanks Mira!" Mira laughed and the two spent the rest of the night hanging together and watching movies. But, once Lucy went to bed Mira immediately started her plan to get Lucy and Natsu together.


End file.
